Check Yes or No
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: Last night I took her out in a white limousine, twenty years together, she still gets to me. Can't it's been that long ago when we started with just a little note, Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend, and if you do well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you to. I think this is how love goes, check yes or no. Phinbella. Songfic Check Yes or No by George Strait


**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Young Phineas Flynn took a seat in his chair that his third grade teacher, Mrs Kepper, assigned him to sit in.

He smiled when he saw that the same girl from across the street was seated next to him. She giggled and waved shyly to him.

Phineas blushed and waved back to her. She was beautiful to him, her pretty pink dress with a matching pink bow that sat on top of her long raven hair that flowed down her back gracefully.

Maybe this year won't be so bad, he thought as he looked into her twinkling blue eyes.

_**It started way back in third-grade,**_

_**I used to sit beside Emmy-Lou Hayes.**_

_**Pink dress, a matching bow in her ponytail.**_

Phineas lifted his gaze from the window when he felt the bus seat shift next to him. He was surprised when he saw Isabella sit next to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she askedplacing her fusha backpack onto her lap and wrapping her arms around it.

Phineas shook his head, "Of course not." He scooped over a bit so she had more room, but she just scooped closer to him. He looked at her inconfsusion and almost gasped when he felt her soft hand gently lay on top of his.

He went to turn his body to face her, but his books dropped and they both bent down to pick them up. They both came up at the same time and almost bonked heads. They were so close, their noses were touching.

Phineas stuttered "Umm…I…Uhh…" He was silenced when Isabella's lips crashed into his.

He smiled when they parted and she put a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone, you promise."

Phineas used his hand to cross his heart with a smile, "I promise."

_**She kissed me on the school bus**_

_**And told me not to tell**_

Phineas moved his legs faster and faster as he chased Isabella through-out the playground. He laughed as she struggled to get across the monkey bars, causing her to slow down and helping Phineas catch up to her.

She made it to the merry-go-round and took a deep breatha because she thought lost Phineas, but she was surprised when Phineas popped up in front of her

"Hi!" Phineas greeted.

Isabella giggled before taking him by the hand and leading him to a pink pony caryying a carriage behind it. She pulled him in the seat next to her and placed her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and thought, So this is what love feels like…

_**The next day I chased her 'round the playground.**_

_**Across the monkey bars to the merry-go-round.**_

Phineas was back in his seat listening to hjis etacher when something caught his attention. Isabella was writing something down on a piece of paper she tore from her worksheet.

He smiled as he read over her shoulder.

_To Phineas-_

_I have an important question, Do you love me? Will you hold my hand as we walk down the hallway together? Will you share your toys and love me back?_

_I am pretty sure this the way of love, so check yes or no._

_Yes [ ] No [ ]_

But before Isabella could pass her note to Phineas, the teacher walked over and picked it up throwing it in the trash can. Izzy frowned and shrugged her shoulders, but a smile soon grew on her face when she saw a not that Phineas gave her.

_Yes_

_**And Emmy-Lou got passing me a note,**_

_**Before the teacher took it I read what she wrote.**_

_**Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?**_

_**And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand,**_

_**If you want to. I think this is how love goes,**_

_**Check yes or no.**_

"Phineas!" Isabella screeched as she ran down the hallway to their bedroom with Phineas hot on her trail.

He laughed as he chased her around their room before tackling her onto the bed. He smiled a large toothy grin as he leaned over her, face red and breathing heavy. "I win, like always." He said softly before leaning down for a kiss.

When they parted Isabella smiled up at her husband, "You never change, do you?"

"Nope." He smiled. Which was true, he still chased her around, he never told anyone about their kiss on the bus and he still loves her more than anything in the world.

_**Now we're grown up and she's my wife,**_

_**Still like two kids with stars in our eyes.**_

_**Ain't much has change; I still chase Emmy-Lou.**_

_**Up and down the hall,**_

_**Around the bed in our room.**_

"This is too much, Phineas, really." Isabella took her husband's hand in the limousine that Phineas had made (with the help of Ferb) to take to the restaurant for their twentieth anniversary.

"You're worth it, sweetie." Phineas whispered in her ear before leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

She giggled and tried to push him away, but he kept coming back and giving her numerous kisses on her cheeks.

"Stop!" She said between laughs.

"Okay, okay." Phineas aid pulling back. "I'll stop if you read this." He said handing her a note.

She looked up at him in curiousity before unfolding the note and reading the content inside.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I can't believe we've been together for twenty years already. It feels like just yesterday we were sitting on the bus together._

_It seems like just yesterday I read your note asking if I wanted to be your friend. Now, it's my turn. _

_Do you love me, sweetie? Will you love me forever even after we're gone no matter what. Because I will. You will be my best friend even after the end of time. Our love will never die._

_Check Yes or No_

_Yes [ ] No [ ]_

_Love, Phineas_

Isabella smiled when she finished reading the note. "Of course I'll check yes, Phineas, of course I will." She said wiping her eyes praying she didn't mess up her make-up.

Phineas smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you Izzy."

She smiled and said "And I love you Phineas Flynn." Before leaning in to kiss her true love's lips, wishing she never had to part.

_**Last night I took her out in a white limosine.**_

_**Twenty years together and she still gets to me.**_

_**Still can't believe it's been that long ago**_

_**When we both started with just a little note.**_

_**Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?**_

_**And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand,**_

_**If you want to. I think this is how love goes,**_

_**Check yes or no.**_

_**"Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do  
Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
If you want to  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no"**_

_**Check yes or no**_  
_**Check yes or no**_  
_**Check yes or no**_  
_**Check yes or no**_


End file.
